Quake
Very little is known about Daisy Johnson. She seems to be a very intense young woman. And she's cute. Quake is Nick Fury's 'favorite daughter'. Or, one of them. Certainly his pet project of more recent days. She's arguably the most loyal person to him within S.H.I.E.L.D., and she's known to have level 10 Security Clearance; not something given out to very many people, at all. Rumor has it she might be getting groomed to become the next Deputy Director. Background * Daisy is born & given up for adoption at 7 months by her birth mother, a street prostitute, and first given the name of Cory Sutter. Her father, Calvin Zabo also known as 'Mister Hyde', is unaware of her existence. She is raised by her adoptive parents. * As Daisy becomes a teenager she gets pulled into the temptation to steal some music CDs. She is caught, and the stress of the situation causes the power of her manipulated genetics to manifest. The mall is decimated in a seismic wave. * Due to nature of the damage, and the cause, Daisy is taken in by SHIELD and interrogated by none other than Nick Fury. Daisy had been on SHIELD radar for awhile, and her true parentage is revealed to her. * Fury promises to train Daisy how to use her powers, in exchange for her loyalty to him. She makes the deal. * Showing promise and potential, Daisy takes the the training excellently, absorbing it like a sponge. She learns tactical maneuvers, firearms, hand-to-hand combat, and how to use her seismic power with precision accuracy. Her loyalty to Fury as well as her talent in picking up and demonstrating understanding & application of his training quickly see her up the ranks in SHIELD, and she is given level 10 security clearance. Personality LOYAL: Daisy is fanatically loyal to Nick Fury to the point that even if Fury were convicted of crimes or somehow disparaged SHIELD, she would still follow him wherever he led. This is key to understanding Daisy's motives, whatever she does, however she does it, she does it by trying to think of what would be best to aid what Fury wants. And, it's something she holds onto as a life-boat in the swelling sea of chaos around herself. DISCIPLINED: Unlike many young girls, Daisy is pretty much disciplined to an almost military-like regime. This doesn't mean she can't, and won't, have fun. What it means though is that she's not irresponsible like many other people her age, she has a healthy respect for authority where it's due, and doesn't mind shoving hers about either to get what's needed to be done, done. PASSIONATE: That doesn't mean the young woman isn't passionate -- she is. She cares, a great deal, about the man who saved her. She cares about her life. Everything she does, whether it is in relation to SHIELD, or an evening on the town when Fury orders her down-time, it's with full-on passion. She throws herself, perhaps too much, into everything she does, and with abandon. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-09-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Secret Warriors - Meet the Secret Warriors White Team. *2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours - The teams come together, and perform some major kickass on the Skrull for daring to try and settle on their Helicarrier. *2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. *2013-02-15 - Fury Clone - Fantomex bites off more than he intended to chew by following up on Blade's off-wall comment. Player Logs *2014-02-05 - War On Manta: Death in New Venice - Aquaman and his friends vs. Black Manta with New Venice in the middle. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-11 - In the Deputy Directors Office - Pregaming for the big meeting that night. *2014-02-16 - Siberian Super Soldiers: An Early Morning Debriefing - Secrets and Plans... Widow, Quake, and Hill make their own plans for the Russian objective *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Available